


to the winner go the spoils

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU of an AU, All Kinds of Confessions, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Marking, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Excessive Lube, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, Wax Play, leehop is endgame, rotom the kink shamer, this is as close to fluff as you'll ever get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: in an alternate universe, leon's browser lags while bidding on his younger brothers virginity.raihan revels in his first win against leonhop learns that raihan exists
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Hop/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	to the winner go the spoils

**Author's Note:**

> this was... a commision for hootax love u babe <3  
> it was supposed to be 5000 words but Uh.  
> plese enjoy

15 seconds remaining. 

_champ1on bid 100,000 watts!_

_baddragonite bid 500,000 watts!_

“Times up!” Hop cheers, face flushed with excitement. “Oh- oh _wow_! You guys really don’t mess around when it comes to me, huh?” 

Leon feels his stomach drop, sending him into a spiral of nausea. 

He had failed. He fucked it up and now Hop, his little brother he was sworn to protect…

“I’m _definitely_ looking forward to spending time with my favorite dragon in person now.” Hop purrs at the camera, eyes half lidded and seductive. “Maybe we can try out all the things you’ve promised?~”

Leon curled in on himself, hand clambering around his desk blindly for his phone. 

This can’t be happening.

He dials Hops number with shaky fingers trying to focus on the dark wood of his desk and the dusty keys on his keyboard and not think about his little brother getting fucked open by some stranger, Hop closing his eyes tight and wishing that it was Leon violating him. Leon swallows hard, gritting his teeth as anger and lust boil inside of him, his confused and volatile emotions finally coming to a fever pitch.

“Pick up pick up pick up _pick up-”_ Leon rasped. He can hear Hop’s ringtone go off in the background of his stream almost mockingly and Leon growls in frustration as he goes to voicemail.

“Thanks for checking in on this special stream everybody! I’d say it went well~” Hop smiles delightedly, pure and debauched innocence. “But next week's stream is going to be even more special, so be sure to come back then!” Hop blows a kiss to the camera, showing off his golden glittery painted nails and the screen cuts to black. 

Leon stares at his own face, expression drawn and pained.

What does he do? What _can_ he do?

He paces around the room anxiously of course. 

“Okay, let's go over the facts.” Leon says to his reflection, smoothing back his purple mane of hair. “Hop is… attracted. To me.” Has he said that out loud yet? Arceus it sounds even worse now that it’s just out in the open like that. “And…I am-” Leon looks around frantically, overcome with a sudden fear that there are cameras and microphones hidden all throughout his apartment, just waiting for his announcement of defeat. "I am…” He swallows the guilt and shame building up in his throat. “I’m attracted to Hop.”

Attracted was a lousy word for it. Leon wanted to hold the boy close and never let go, build his brother a safe place in his arms and make sure no one could ever get near them. Leon wanted to keep Hop, and if Hop wanted him as his lover, a partner, or just as an experiment, Leon would be happy to oblige 

Anything for Hop. Anything to keep Hop happy.

But Leon had no idea how to step up, and Hop was on his way to sell his body to a stranger. What Leon _wanted_ to do was ride home on Charizard's back immediately and hold Hop in his arms and finally _admit_ to the things brewing between them- but he had no idea what Hops reaction would be. Leon didn’t know what he would _do_ if Hop brushed him off, still angry at him for… what are they even fighting about again?

What to do, what to do… 

Call the cops- no. Hop _is_ of a legal age, at least now. Plus admitting he had known Hop _was_ underage- yikes. Best to absolutely _not_ invoke anyone else in this fuck up.

Hack into Hop’s account, cancel this ‘meetup’ and steal Hop away as his own forever? Good idea, except Leon had no idea how to run his microwave half the time, never mind ‘hack’ anything. Plus Rotom was still mad because of when he threw it that one time so it was no help. 

Stalk Hop and put an end to this mess before it can begin? Brilliant. Absolutely no way this can go wrong. Plus he can finally figure out who this ‘badragonite’ guy is and bear him up in an alleyway before rescuing Hop from whatever kind of creep they were.

Leon fumbled around for his discarded belt of Pokéballs, sending out Dragapult with a hard stare. Usually the dragon type's tendency to turn invisible just seemed to annoy Leon into searching for it after it ate all of Charizard's special diet treats, but now it serves a real purpose.

“Dragapult.” Leon put his hands on the Pokémon’s ghostly shoulders. Dragapult licked its eyeball. “I need you to look after Hop. If anything happens, come back to me, okay? 

Dragapult licked the other eyeball. “Dra.”

“I’m counting on you.” Leon nodded solemnly as Dragapult disappearing into nothingness. “Daddy loves you!” 

Now alone (probably) in his silent apartment, Leon sat down on his bed with a loud sigh.

_Hop’s old enough to make his own decisions._ His inner voice said. _He can’t be yours forever._

_Fuck him fuck him fuck him._ Leon’s deep brain said. _Someone else is going to fuck Hop’s tight ass while he really wants YOU._

Leon put his face in his hands and counted to ten.

* * *

Somewhere, simultaneously, off in the depths of Hammerlocke’s castle Raihan falls to his knees victoriously. Head held high, arms raised to the heavens while tears ran down his face in bliss. Music was playing in his head, the chorus swelling with a joyful crescendo. _This must be what winning feels like._ Raihan nods his head to answer his own question, tilting his head back to let imaginary rain hide his tears.

His phone was blowing up with angry texts and missed calls but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Hop’s cute ass belonged to him now, and he wasn’t going to let anyone get in his way on his quest to claim his prize. 

. . . oh fuck he was going to have to actually meet Hop in person now. 

* * *

Leon paced nervously in the alleyway outside of the small cafe he had traced Hop’s phone to.

He wasn’t interfering… not really. Just keeping an eye out for anyone particularly shady or predatory walking into the building, memorizing faces and maybe snapping pictures just in case-

“Oh!” Leon perked up at a familiar face stalking past the crowd. “Psst! Raihan!!”

The tall man jumped and looked around frantically before locking eyes with Leon waving at him. He rushed forward, pulling the brim of his cap down and hunching his shoulders to try and hide his massive presence. “Leon, the fuck are you doin’ here?!”

“Raihan!” Leon grabbed him by the shoulders. “I need your help. I think Hop’s meeting up with some creep inside and if i go in it’ll only make things worse. Can you keep an eye on him for me?”

Raihan was completely stone-faced. “Yep. I will definitely do that for you. Leon.” 

Leon nods his head, a stray tear escaping. “You’re my best friend, man.” 

Raihan looks up towards the sky. “I know bro. I know.”

Leon gives Raihan an encouraging thumbs up as he walks inside the cafe, collar pulled up and cap pulled down.

“Hm. Rai seems a little off today.” Leon says to nobody in particular.

* * *

Hop sighs as he stirs his pink straw in his equally pink drink. His ‘partner’ was supposed to be here five minutes ago, and Hop was already tired of waiting. _Maybe this is a bad idea…_ Hop thought, staring down at the marble counter of the bar he was sitting at. 

His internal musing was interrupted by someone sliding in next to him, and Hop’s attention immediately perked up. And then settled down again.

“Raihan?” Hop cocked his head. “I’m kind of waiting for someone… ”

Raihan forced out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, so, haha, about that-”

Hop sighed again, irritated this time. “Raihan I’m serious. I don’t care if Lee sent you, my dates going to be here any minute-”

Raihan snorts. “‘Dates’ kinda overselling it, don’t you think?” He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and Hop narrowed his eyes. Seconds stretched on, feeling like minutes or even hours as Raihan avoided Hop’s searching gaze, no longer concerned about getting his dick wet and now only worried about getting out of there alive.

Hop began wagging his finger, a smirk slowly spreading over his face as Raihan tried to disappear into his sweatshirt. “I always suspected-”

“Shut up, shut up!” Raihan blushed bright red, looking around the room to make sure no one could overhear them. 

Hop giggled delightedly. “Lee’s gonna _kill_ you~” 

“Oh yeah?” Raihan huffed. “Which one of us is in more trouble, me for making sure some random guy doesn't take advantage of you in some seedy alley, or you for being horny for your big brother online?”

Now it was Hop’s turn to violently shush Raihan, but he wasn't nearly as gentle. “Owww!”

“Okay, point taken.” Hop pouted cutely. Raihan’s eyes focused on the curve of his mouth before hurriedly pulling away and Hop noticed, humming in interest. “So… is protecting my virtue the _only_ reason you decided to drop half a million on me Raihan…?”

Raihan cleared his suddenly very dry throat. “Well-”

“Or should I say…” Hop batted his eyelashes, leaning in closer to whisper under his breath. “Baddragonite?”

Raihan choked on his spit. “Arceus, kid-” He grabbed Hop’s pecha-razz berry smoothie off the counter and took a long sip.

Hop gasped. “Oh wow!” He sighed blissfully, giving Raihan ooey-gooey heart eyes. “My first indirect kiss-!! Stolen by my big brother Raihan~!” 

Raihan began coughing so violently heads started turning their way but he waved them all away as Hop sat smugly beside him. When he finally gained his bearing he took a deep breath before turning back to face Hop. “You’re the worst and I hate you.”

“You want me so bad.” Hop smirked. 

“You’re not wrong.” Raihan admitted, boldly lying a broad hand over Hop’s skinny thigh. His hand easily envelops the small boy's entire leg and Raihan bets that if they were standing up he could touch his own fingers. Raihan slowly slides his hand up Hop’s thigh, the smaller boy inhaling sharply. “I’m a big fan Hop.” Raihan admits, almost guiltily. “But… we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. You can keep the money and tell me to fuck off, set up nice and pretty doing whatever it is kids should be doing.” Even as he said that, he didn’t remove his hand.

Hop’s eyes flicked up quick before settling back down on Raihan's large hand. He was handsome, sure, and Hop really was lucky that it was Raihan that won, that wanted to fuck him, take care of him…

But he still wasn’t Leon.

Swallowing the ball of anxiety in his throat, Hop nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He said softly, then repeated. “Yeah.”

Raihan squeezes his thigh gently before pulling away. “Good.” He said, voice low and promising.

“... should we talk about it?” Hop asked, puppy eyes pulling at Raihan's sleeve.

“Hmm.” Raihan rubbed his chin in thought. “Will you call me daddy?”

“Absolutely not.”

“That’s fair.”

* * *

Days later and Leon had barely left his apartment, curled up in a cocoon of dirty blankets and self loathing. Hop was still brushing off all of his attempts to communicate with himself Leon’s sanity was wearing away. He sighed wearily, too tired to notice the large green dragon emerging from his floorboards. 

“Wh- Dragapult!” Okay maybe not that tired. Leon jumped to his feet and ran across the floor, hugging Dragaapult tight in his arms. “Oh, daddy missed you. Now what did you learn?” 

“Draaa pult pult!” Dragapult gesticulated wildly. 

It was then that Leon began to notice holes in his plan. “Oh, err.... Hey Rotom? Can you like, translate?”

The small orange Pokémon flew upwards, abandoning Leon's phone. “Abzzolutely not!” Rotom huffed. “I will not encourage thizz dizzzugzzzting obzzezzion any longer!” 

Leon rolled his eyes. “Rotom, I use the computer-”

“You are subjecting one of my electronic kin to your perverted needzz!” Rotom shouted, sparks flying off of it. “What if one day I need to pozzezz your horrid computer hm? I will be ruined! TAINTED!” It shuddered, light flickering in and out. 

Leon picked up his empty phone from the nightstand. “Back in the phone. Now.”

“He’s not texting you because you dizzgust him, you twizzted freak.” Rotom grumbled as it was sucked back into its prison in a blur of light.

Leon’s heart sunk as he looked over his ‘no new messages’ notification. _Maybe Rotom was right.._

Leon shook his head deliberately. It didn't matter. Hop might not appreciate it, but right now Leon knew what was best for him. 

And that was invading his privacy to interrupt his illicit meeting before anything could actually take place, obviously. 

* * *

_‘rose of the rondelands. 9pm. room 188._

_;)’_

“I don’t know why you wrote me a note if you were just going to drive me.” Hop remarked casually.

“Yeah well I forgot you can’t fucking drive and I don’t want any nosy cab drivers getting curious ‘bout why a teenager is` bringing a shit load of recording equipment to a hotel all by himself.” Raihan kept his brooding eyes on the road, upset that his mysterious and sexy opening to his night with Hop was already ruined.

“Oh.” Hop took in the expensive-looking interior of Raihan's luxury car. “Does that turn you on? That I don’t even have a license?” 

Raihan didn’t respond, but the way his face flushed a deep red gave Hop all the answer he needed.

“You know…” Hop reached across the console, delicate hand trailing up Raihan's thigh. “I’m sort of surprised you’re taking me to a hotel at all. Sorta figured you for the type to just throw me down in an alleyway, or maybe in a public bathroom.” He laughed, bright and cheery. “Or maybe this is all part of your plan, renting out a room to make me feel special before you fuck me in the backseat, then make me sleep in your car while you get the room all to yourself?” Hop’s smiling, a practiced face. For Lee, for the camera, for the region.

Raihan says nothing as he takes a hand off the wheel, covering Hop’s hand with his own.

“Do you really think-” He says slowly, never taking his eyes off the road. “-that I don’t want it to be good for you?” 

Hop blinks slowly, grin slipping off his face. He looks down and their joined hands and the rest of the ride is silent. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon was circling up in the air above them.  
  


“Hop’s going to the Rondelands.” Leon cries out like a dying animal. “Oh no, nonono- Charizard, let’s fucking go buddy.” He patted Charizard on the neck and the fire type nodded, eyes closed tightly as a dramatic tear escaped. Hop was as precious to him as Leon was, and while his small brain might not understand words like “unprotected anal creampie’ or ‘mindbroken cumslut’, Charizard sensed the worry and pain in his trainers voice and wanted only to help him out. So Charizard, that beautiful bastard, he flapped his wings as hard as he could as he flew off, crying out mournfully for his trainer and his trainer's little brother. 

Truly, it was a touching sight.

* * *

“Okay, you go in first and I’ll come in in five minutes.”

“This is fucking stupid.” Hop rolled his eyes as Raihan peeked out the tinted windows of his luxury car. “Why can’t we both go in at the same time?” 

“BeCAUSE Hop!” Raihan spun around to look at him, gesturing dramatically with his hand. “It looks SUSPICIOUS. A well-known, respectable trained like me, heading into a HOTEL with my rivals barely legal brother??!”

Hop folded his hands in front of his face. “You’re going to fuck me live on the internet in literally thirty minutes but you won’t walk in with me.”

Raihan growled in anger at the ceiling of his car before taking deep breaths to calm himself down. “Alright, _fine_.”

Hop nodded, content to have his way. “... is this our first fight?”

“No.”

“Well, good. I always wanted our first fight to be more dramatic, you know? Maybe throwing some plates. I’ll cry when you tell me you never really loved me and then I tell you the baby isn’t really yours-“

“Shut the fuck up Hop.” 

Hop snorted, then broke out in laughter. “You like it though!” His laughter petered out at the look on Raihan's face, soft and warm.

“Yeah, I do.” Raihan held his hand out invitingly. “C’mon then.”Hop nodded silently, a blush spreading across his face. 

Was Raihan always this… appealing? Sure, Hop had always only had eyes for Leon, but… 

Hop keeps his gaze low as they approach the hotel desk hand in hand, but quickly shakes himself back to normal when he realizes how much more suspicious being meek makes him look. He still couldn’t stop himself from blushing slightly as Raihan led him to their room, ignoring the staff that couldn’t be bothered either way.

“Are you ready?” Raihan asks him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Hop gulps. “Yeah.” Then steadies himself. “Yeah.”

For a second he thinks Raihan is going to try and talk him out of it again, but instead the older man just nods and swings the door open, enveloping them both into a world of blackness.

* * *

Leon sprinted through the lobby of the Rose of the Rondelands right up to the desk. The poor receptionist leaned back in shock as Leon pounded his fists on their desk. “ _Where is my brother?”_

“I-I’m not allowed to give out p-personal information s-sir-“ The receptionist stammered.

Leon couldn't stand for that. “I can buy this fucking hotel, I own you and all the information in it. _Tell me where my brother is_.” 

The shaken receptionist stuttered out a room number and Leon was off, buffeting past staff that see weirder on the daily.

One final turn and-

“Are you ready?” A voice rings out. Leon recognizes that voice, but the second one is even more familiar. 

“Yeah...Yeah.”

Leon’s heart stops in his chest. That was Hop, no way it wasn’t. And that other voice-

No time to puzzle it out, Leon had to go _now_. He rushed towards the door.

_“Lee?!”_

_“RAIHAN!”_

“Ah fuck.”

The lights are off but the room is well lit, illuminated by a multitude of lavender candles that show off a bed big enough for three people covered in yellow rose petals.

Leon's gold eyes meet icy blue but all he sees is red.

“You slimy fucking piece of _shit_ !“ Leon growls, advancing forwards. “ _I trusted you!”_

“ _Stop!_ ” It’s Hop that jumps between them, putting his hands on Leon’s chest. “It-it’s not what you think!” Hops looks up at Leon wide eyed and frantic, and Leon feels his anger melt away.

“Actually, it is.” Raihan’s long arms hook under Hops shoulders and he pulls the boy to his own chest, holding him there. And just the sight of Hop wrapped in Raihan's arms, his rivals stupid face looming over Hop’s small body is enough to get his blood pumping again. “What are you doing here Leon?”

“What am I- what am I _DOING?_ ” Leon roars. “I’m taking Hop home-“

“Are you sure that's what Hop wants?” Raihan has the gall to purr at him and Leon bares his teeth. 

“Of course that’s what he wants-“

“Go ahead and ask him then.” Raihan finally let go of Hop and without skipping a beat Leon grabs for his hand.

“Come on Hop-“

“How did you know I was here?” Hop doesn’t move, eyes flickering in the candlelight.

Leon fumbles for words. “I- Hop just come on-“

To Leon’s horror Hop recoils away from him, back until he bumps against Raihan's chest again. “Holy shit, were you stalking me?”

“No, no! I was just following your phone signal-“

“You were _tracing_ me?!”

“Okay that sounds worse _but!_ ” Leon spread his arms, gesturing at the room they were in. “I was _worried_ Hop! And obviously for good reason, so _please_ , just-“

“I think I understand what’s going on here.” Raihan nods widely and Leon wants to rip his hair out. “Leon’s just freaking out babe.”

“ _Babe?!”_ Leon interrupts.

“I mean, you are his _baby brother_ after all Hop.” Raihan says smugly. “It’s no wonder why his mind is going into overtime, imaging what’s going to happen to you.”

Hop looks back at him, nervous. “Raihan, I don’t think-“

“So I think it’s only fair we let him watch.”

The intensity in the room skyrockets as they all go silent. 

“I-“

“Raihan _what-_ “

“Here’s the deal Leon.” Raihan steps towards Leon, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Me an’ Hop are fucking no matter what, it’s up to you on whether or not you can behave so you can make sure Hop’s first time goes by smoothly.”

Leon’s mouth is wide open as his eyes slide over to Hop, his shocked expression mirrored on the young boy's face. “Hop…?”

“If it’s fine with him of course.” Raihan adds in, wrapping his arm around Hop’s thin waist. “Why do you think baby?”

Hop quickly turns red, turning his face to Raihans chest. “That’d be… fine I guess.”

Then Raihan turns to him. “So? Why do you say Lee?”

Leon opens his mouth, and then closes it. His eyes are set in a deep glare when he turns back to Raihan and Hop, but he still nods sharply. The smirk that lights up Raihan's face makes him want to take the words back immediately, but he knows deep down that he has to do this.

For Hop. All for Hop.

“Go ahead and sit down, oh brother dearest.” Raihan says sarcastically. Leon bites his tongue at the tone, but sits down anyway. He’s partially obscured by the dark as he rests one ankle over his knee, leaning forward with his chin in the palm of his hand. 

Hop’s gaze is on him but Raihan quickly takes care of that, tilting his head towards his own so that their lips meet briefly in a kiss. 

Hop’s brain is mush, easily puppeted in Raihans arms as the older man's mouth engulfs him. It was supposed to be easy, just like performing for the camera-

But now he was performing for _Leon._

Hop nervously kissed back, suddenly feeling as awkward as a newly hatched Skitty. What does he do with his hands?! Usually they’re busy holding things in place or steadying himself… 

Hop hasn’t had a lot of experience in kissing but he thinks that’s part of what Raihan likes about it. He doesn’t know what to do with his teeth or tongue but Raihan guides him through it, licking into his mouth like Hop was a rare candy. The heat of Leon’s gaze on him makes everything so much more intense. He feels heady, like there’s fire in his veins as Raihan pulls away from him, catching his lower lip between his sharp teeth. 

Labored breathing brings Hop back down to earth. “None of that.” Leon snarls. “I won’t stand for it.

“What, kissing?” Raihan asks. “Hate to break it to you Leon, but what I’m about to do is a _lot_ worse.”

Leon seethes from his chair, eyes blazing in fury. “No kissing.”

“I’ll leave that up to Hop then.” Raihan says smugly. “Now let’s _really_ start, huh?”

“It’s really nice in here Rai.” Hop said quietly as he looked around, desperate to break the tension. “Got the ambiance and everything.”

“Only the best for you.” Raihan says into his hair, staring directly at Leon. 

Leon shifts in his seat.

Hop can only roll his eyes. The standoff going on above his head had gotten old, and if they wanted a show- Hop would give them a show. 

He pulls away from Raihan and strips, starting by slowly pulling his thin shirt up his chest and over his head. There’s two sets of eyes on him, devouring his body greedily, and that imbues him with the courage to take a step back until he’s against the bed and sit down upon it. That’s as far as his courage allows though, so he nervously pats the mattress off to the side. 

Raihan's smile is contagious as he lurches over Hop, trailing his nose across Hop’s cheek and collar bones as he pushes the boy down onto the mattress. “Eager, are we?”

“Just wanting to get started already.” Hop laughs lightly.

“That’s what eager means baby.” Raihan chuckles back. He pulls away, sliding Hop’s pants down his legs as he goes. Hop whines at the loss of contact but as he feels the pull of fabric down across his legs. Raihan wolf whistles as Hop’s already hard cock slaps against his stomach and Hop flushes dark red as Raihan pulls his belt open, slowly unbuttoning his own jeans. “Knew you’d look fuckin’ perfect all laid out for me.” Raihan says lowly, eyes hooded in desire as he takes in Hop’s body on the bed.

Hop smiles in embarrassment, clutching the bed sheets in his fists and feeling the discarded rose petals crumble and tear in his hands. _Oh wow, this was really happening!_ Raihan’s pants hit the floor and Hop swallows eagerly at the sight of his thick cock between his legs, precum leaking from the top as Raihan climbs between Hop’s legs. “Like what you see, huh?”

Hop nods excitedly, his heart beating so hard in his chest it feels like it could give out at any moment. “Shirt off, please?” He asks, running his hands along Raihan's forearms. “It’s only fair…”

Raihan smirks down at him before lifting his own shirt up over his head, tossing it carelessly to a corner of the room. “You’re so beautiful Hop.” He caressed Hop’s face gently. “I’m honored to be the one to share this with you."

Hop made a strained laughing sound, covering his face with his hands. “Don’t say things like that! It’s embarrassing!”

Raihan only laughed back, grabbing his wrists as Hop struggled playfully. “You’re cute when you get all bashful though!” 

Hop turns his head from side to side, avoiding Raihan's gaze as his hands are pulled away from his face. “Stop it!” It’s surprisingly easy to fall into banter with Raihan despite the situation they're in, and Hop’s only playing along by whining for Raihan to stop. Neither of them expected Leon - _hop had forgotten he was there, how was that possible_ \- to lurch up behind Raihan and fist his hands in the other man's hair, pulling him away from Hop painfully. “ _He said to stop_.”

“Fucking Arceus, Leon!” Raiahn folded over himself, head held in his hands. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“Hop told you to stop.” Leon repeats himself, purposely avoiding his eyes from his aroused younger brother. If he was going to be here, going to _watch_ this happen, he was going to make sure Hop was safe the whole time.

“I-it’s okay Lee.” Hop says, voice tight. “We were just… playing around.” 

Leon makes a guttural noise, still glaring down at Raihan as the other man straightens himself back up. “If he doesn’t respect you now, who’s to say what he’ll do if you ask him to stop _later_.”

“Hey-“ Hop ties to speak up.

Raihan turns his gaze on Leon, teeth bared. “I’m not going to _force_ your brother Leon- who, you might have forgot, is a legal consenting adult.”

“He’s _sixteen_!” Leon counters.

“He’s here because he wants to be, you’re the one acting like a child.” Raihan continues, ignoring Leon. 

“ _I’m_ acting like a child?” Leon rears back, offended.

“You fucking bet you are!” Raihan shoots back. “Just like a kid pouting ‘cause someone else is playing with their favorite toy!”

Leon’s body is nearly shaking with rage, and Hop is scared that he might actually take a swing at Raihan. This is not a situation he wants to explain to Nurse Joy. “Hop’s not a _toy-_ “

“But you still want him all to yourself though, right?” Raihan says matter-of-factly, and Leon is stunned silent. “Thought so.”

“... are you two done?” Hop speaks up, drawing the attention of both men. “If this is going to be another rival thing between you two I’m out.” He crosses his arms before turning to his brother. “Lee, I want to have sex with Raihan. He’s made sure I feel safe and asked for my consent multiple times. And Raihan, if you’re doing this to get a one up on Lee somehow, you can piss off.”

“‘M not.” Raihan looks at the mattress between them.

“Okay. Lee is… just watching out for me.” Hop says. Truthfully he has no idea why Leon is here. He doesn’t think it’s particularly normal for brothers to sit in on each other’s first times, but if Leon wanted to watch, Hop couldn’t deny him anything. “Are we good?”

Both men nod, pointedly looking anywhere else than each other. 

“Okay. Now let’s actually start this.” Hop falls back on the bed with a sigh, feeling the beginnings of a migraine building. “Raihan, are you actually going to fuck me or just have me wait around all day?”

That got him moving. “Alright, alright.” Raihan said with a laugh. Out of the corner of his eye Hop could see Leon retreat back to his chair, half shrouded in darkness. Hop felt at war with himself inside his mind. All this time he had been thinking of Leon, Leon when he touched himself, fucked himself, called out for his big brother on camera, he had always thought that he’d be thinking about Leon his whole life. But now even though Leon is in the same room, eyes traveling over Hop’s body like he’s always wanted, Hop can’t shake the thought that it’s _Raihan_ taking his first time. His brother's best friend. His brother's rival. His brother’s _opposite_.

And Hop was just as excited as he would be if it were Leon doing these things to him.

Hop watches with nervous anticipation as Raihan effortlessly opens a packet of lube one handed, holding Hop’s leg up over his shoulder with his other. “Need to stretch you out now.” Raihan says, smirking as Hop shivers from the cold sensation against his ass. “Though I’m sure it’s nothing you’re not used to.”

_Don’t say that in front of Lee!_ Hop wants to cry out, but he settles for punching Raihan in the arm softly. Raihan just chuckles, forcing in one and then two fingers before Hop can even draw a breath. Raihan takes his time in fingering him open, slowly scissoring his fingers and adding more lube whenever he deemed necessary, which was often. Hop adjusted to the intrusion easily, used to things up his ass by this point, but Raihan continued fingerfucking him slowly and steadily.

“I’m ready.” Hop spoke up when it was apparent Raihan wasn’t going to make any moves.

“You’re ready when I say you’re ready.” Raihan replied, removing his fingers only to add more lube to Hop’s already sloppy hole. “Don’t want to hurt you now.”

Hop whimpered as Raihan reinserted his fingers, continuing their scissoring motion. Raihan was making sure to avoid his prostate as much as he could, and the sensation of having fingers prodding around inside of him without getting any pleasure was just maddening. “Please Raihan?” Hop looked at him through his eyelashes. “I really think I’m ready for you now.”

It must have worked, because Raihan swears under his breath as he pulls his fingers out and wipes them clean on the sheets. “What do you think Leon?” Raihan falls over his shoulder. “You think Hop’s ready for it?” Hop’s eyes slide back to the corner where Leon is set up like a judge, face emotionless as he gives the couple a single nod. Raihan shrugs. “Works for me.”

Hop’s other leg is pulled over Raihan's shoulder with just a bit of a stretch- their vastly different heights we’re really not meant to be put in this position. Hop’s eyes go wide at the sight, as fell asleep the feeling of Raihan's cock pressed against his hole and he wonders for a second if he could have let Raihan stretch him out more.

To late for second chances now, Raihan is pushing in. Hop’s head falls back against the pillows, mouth open in a gasp as he’s filled up with cock. It’s so much different than his dildo, harder and hotter and _better_ in all the ways it spreads him open, slowly pressing into him until he feels like there’s no space left. 

Out of his line of sight, Leon bites on his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

He’s shaking in his chair, fists resting on the arms as he watches his baby brother get fucked, _defiled_ right in front of him. And the worst part is Hop _likes_ it, is enjoying it- if Hop was unsatisfied or in pain he could swoop in and rescue him but no, Raihan had made sure that Hop was feeling nothing but pleasure.

Leon almost cried in despair at the sight of Raihan's pelvis slotting alongside Hop’s delicate hips. His baby brother was a virgin no more, never that sweet innocent boy ever again. Now that Hop knew what cock felt like, how good a real man could treat him- there was no way he could go back to his rubber toys.

Leon wishes to Arceus he wasn’t hard, but his erection was about to rip through his pants. The storm of emotions inside of him- fury, jealousy, despair- none of it could compare to the burn of arousal in his gut. 

Raihan was hot, Leon had the passing knowledge of, at least according to the majority of the Internet. And Leon was only human. They may have fooled around once or twice, never going farther than handjobs after matches, but Leon could admit that Raihan far from the worst looking guy he knew.

So that only made it worse to see him with Hop, because his damn dick wasn’t with the program. Raihan absolutely dwarfed Hop, and Hop looked even smaller than normal as he clung to Raihan for support. His legs could barely wrap around Raihans broad waist and his arms hung loosely around the man's neck, holding onto him for dear life as Raihan forces all his organs up through his chest.

“How do you feel Hoppip?” Raihan asks, a smirk evident in his voice.

“ _Full_.” Hop moans out, and Leon's cock twitches in his pants. Slowly, making sure not to draw attention to where he’s sitting, Leon moves his hand down to his crotch and squeezes himself through his pants. He lets out a strangled breath, and continues to watch the show.

“You take me so well baby.” Raihan risks kissing Hop on the temple, sneaking a glance back at Leon to see if that would fly. But, to Raihan's delight, Leon seems too busy with other things to police his own no kissing rule.

“It’s so big.” Hop trembles. “It’s- so much-“ 

Raihan runs his hand over Hops stomach and yep- there’s a definite bulge there. “Can you feel that?” He says, pulling Hop’s own hand down to caress his bump. “You can feel me from the outside, _and_ the inside.”

Hop breathing quickens, pupils wide as dinner plates. “Raihan- Raihan please-“ 

Raihan shushes him, using his hand to draw invisible shapes and patterns on Hop’s skin. “You’re so pretty Hop… I’ve wanted you for a long time you know.”

Hop hit his red face in his shoulder. “You’re just saying that to make me embarrassed.”

“Maybe.” Raihan laughed. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Hop winced a little, crying out as Raihan dragged his nails down his sensitive skin. I’ve always wanted to mark you up, claim you as my own…”

Leon’s growl from the corner didn’t seem to bother Raihan in the slightest as he pulled away. “But I don’t have a death wish. I know who you really belong to after all.”

“What does that mean?” Hop asks, but Raihan doesn’t answer. 

“But while I have you for now…” He trails off. Hop watches him with wide eyes as he picks up one of the many purple candles scattered around the room, bathing them in flickering light. “I can maybe mark you up just a little.”

“No.” Leon says firmly.

“Let Hop decide.” Raihan rolls his eyes back at him.

“I said _no-_ “

Hop grits his teeth, annoyed by Leon’s interference. He had his chance, if Leon wanted to fuck him he’s had countless times to already! Hop would spread his legs for him whenever he asked- but it’s only when Hop’s sleeping with Raihan that Leon wants in.

“What are you wanting to do?” Hop asks timidly. 

Raihan beams and Leon braces himself in his chair. “He wants to _burn_ you!”

“Not burning!” Raihan counters. “I just want to draw on you a little with the wax. Here, let me drop some on your hand and you tell me what you think, alright Hopscotch?” Hop nods, comforted by Raihan's kindness and his old nickname. Raihan takes his hand in his own much larger one and slowly tips the candle over, letting a drop of hot wax spill out on the back of Hop’s hand. “There, how's it feel?”

Hop closes his fist once, two times. “It hurts a little-“

“See?!” Leon gestures towards him angrily. “He doesn’t-“

“I liked it.” Hop admits. “Liked the hurt.”

Raihan’s smug-ass face as Leon sinks back down in his seat is almost enough to make Hop regret it. “If it gets too much, just tell me okay?” He says, and that’s all the warning Hop gets before hot wax splashes over his belly. His back arches in surprise, pushing him closer to the source of the heat as pinpricks of pain hit across his skin. It cools off quickly but it’s so unexpected that Hop almost calls it off- but that’s when Raihan starts moving inside of him. 

“Oh-“ Hop gasps as Raihan's cock rocks against his prostate, rewarding him each time he lets Raihan dribble the pleasant smelling wax onto his stomach. When Raihan dares to spill wax around his sensitive nipple, Hop gasps out in pain but Raihan's mouth is quickly there on his other side to even out the pain with pleasure as the heat subsides. 

Hop can feel the wax hardening against his skin, coating him with Raihan's markings. He felt almost delirious, mentally worn down by the contrast of heat and pain and pleasure ravaging his body. Raihan fucked him without any resistance, pushing the small boy's body back every time he thrust into him. Hop was above it all, lost to feeling as Raihan panted his name in his ear.

“Are you close?” Raihan set his candle aside, seemingly content with the marks he’d made. “Ready to cum, baby?”

“Yes, yesyesyes-“ Hop babbled, head uselessly rolling back and forth as Raihan used his whole body as a fuck toy. “Please, Rai-“

Raiahn smiled down at him, then looked over to the corner of the room. “What about you Leon?”

Confused, Hop followed his gaze with hooded eyes- eyes that then went wide in surprise.

Leon, the untouchable, resplendent former champion- was hard as he watched Hop get fucked. Hop could hardly believe his eyes as Leon presses down on the obvious bulge in his pants, trying to hide it from the couple in the room. 

“Lee?” Hop asks timidly. “Is that… because of Raihan or because of…” He looks away, not able to look his brother in the face as he asks the damning question.

“... I’ll leave.” Leon’s voice is thin, and that answers Hop’s question well enough for him.

“ _Lee_!” He cries out as Leon moves across the room for the door.

“Don’t see why you gotta leave.” Raihan says, much calmer. “You’re little whore of a brother here has another hole that could use a good deflowering.”

Leon stops in his tracks, his large frame casting an ominous shadow over the room thanks to the candlelight.

“Lee…” Hop begins shakily. This is his one chance. His one chance to tell Leon the truth. “Lee if I knew you felt the same… I- I wanted…” Tears come to his eyes uninvited and Hop has to choke out the rest. “I wanted you to be my first Lee…” Hop ends in a whisper. He closes his eyes, partly in embarrassment and partly to bat away the tears- so he’s taken entirely by surprise when a hungry mouth is forced against his, kissing him wildly like a man starving. Hop’s eyes open wide and he sees nothing but purple and brown as Leon's face moves against his own, his older brothers tongue fucking into his much smaller mouth.

“I know Hop, I know.” Leon’s voice is rough when he finally pulls away. “I’m sorry baby boy, let big brother take care of you.” 

“Let _us_ take care of you.” Raihan says warmly, content in his position as matchmaker. Now that Leon had given in, things were only going to get hotter. “Sorry I had first dibs on this hole Leon, shoulda acted faster.” He picked Hop up by the hips, ramping up the speed of his thrusts as he watched the brothers make out in front of him.

Hop sobs in delight, blissed out as Raiahn fucks him while he kisses his big brother. “L-Lee, let me taste you, please…” 

“Of course baby boy, whatever you need.” Leon’s willpower drained away the moment Hop asked anything of him, this was no different. Leon pulled his aching cock out through the fly of his pants, the head of it an angry red and leaking precum like a running faucet, and Hop moaned at just the sight. 

“It looks so much better in real life…” He says thoughtlessly, critical thinking skills long gone. “I want it in my mouth, please Lee…” Like any good brother Leon have Hop what he wanted. He turned Hop’s head to the side so he could shallowly fuck his brothers mouth as Raihan fucked him for real, but Hop’s wet eyes were on _him_ the whole time.

The rivals worked in sync fucking the body between them, Raihan would thrust up into Hop and the boy would sink his mouth down on Leon's cock as a result. Leon tried not to move, not wanting to choke his poor brother, but it was hard to resist just pushing Raihan off and claiming his brother's throat fully. 

Come to think of it, why was Raihan still here even?

“I’m about to cum baby.” Raihan says roughly, turning Hop’s gaze to him and Leon’s thoughts homicidal. “Tell me, where do you want it?”

Hop pulled off Leon’s cock with a sloppy wet popping sound and softly whispered “ _Inside_.”

“Good boy.” Raihan petted the boy's hair and Leon glared at the offending hand. “What about Leon’s, hm? Where do you want your brothers cum?”

Hop’s face was flushed red, any kind of humiliation or decency long left behind. “On my face.” He said with full eye contact. “I want Leon to mark me too.”

Leon had to Iron Fist the base of his cock to keep from coming right then. 

“Come on Leon.” Raihan smiles happily, raising a hand for a high five. “Let’s give him a cream filling as well as a fresh glaze.”

Leon gave Raihan his best challenging glare. Too bad Raihan was immune due to years of being on the other end of it. With an exasperated sigh, Leon quickly slapped his hand against the other mans and tried not to cringe as Raihan fistpumped in joy. “I hate you.” 

“Cause I‘m about to fill your bro up like a Poképuff or is there another reason?” Raihan said dumbly. 

Leon closed his eyes and counted to ten, helped along by Hop desperately licking at the head of his cock to urge him back inside. Instead of dignifying him with a response he just chose to smile down lovingly at Hop, who was already looking up at him with big doe eyes. “You ready to have your brother paint your face, love?”

Hop nodded eagerly, lips stretched thin around Leon's cock. “Iwannit!” Hop mumbles, eager to tell Leon how much he wants it. “Puhese!”

Leon takes a deep breath, already feeling his orgasm building up in his gut. “Okay baby, here you go.” He snaps his hips forward violently, not letting up in his pace as Hop struggles to catch his breath, forgoing oxygen in favor of his big brother's cock in his mouth. Leon can tell by Raihan's loud panting that his rival is close as well, and he quickened his pace. 

With a single shout Leon cums, barely remembering to pull away from Hop’s hot mouth as he does. He ruts against Hop’s face through his orgasm, spilling his load all across his baby brother's face and messing up his hair. Beside him Raihan’s thrusts slow to a stop, breathing raggedly as he fills up Hop with his own cum. When Leon gathers his wits he looks back down at Hops messy face, half expecting to see disgust there now that his sense of reason was back. 

But Hop’s face is only dew eyed and embarrassed, darting to and from Leon like a schoolgirl on her first date, and not a cum splattered spitroast. Leon smiles warmly back at him and finds Hop’s hand, squeezing it. He can’t stop himself from leaning in and giving Hop a gentle kiss, tasting himself inside Hop’s mouth. “Did you enjoy that baby?” He asks, looking down Hops body to see that yes, he did indeed. Hop’s small dick was spent, a small puddle of his own cum pooling on top of the hardened wax covering his tummy. 

Their warm moment is ruined by Raihan, as expected. The brothers are gazing at each other lovingly when Raihan sits up on his knees, taking Hop with him. Hop scrambles for purchase, wrapping his arms around Raihan's neck like a baby Komala in a log. “R-Raihan-“ Hop moaned out as he was impaled impossibly further on Raihan's cock, kept in the air only by the man's grip on his waist.

“Say Leon.” Raihan stares Leon down over Hop’s shoulder. “Since Hop’s broken in now, why don’t you take a turn?” Hop turned back to look at him too, but Leon is only focused on the cum dripping out of Hop’s ass and down onto Raihan's balls. “Come on Lee.” Raihan taunts. “There’s more than enough room in here for both of us.”

Leon climbs onto the bed, fully joining the couple on their den of depravity. “Do you want-“ 

“Yes!” Hop shouts before Leon can even finish his sentence. “I mean- please Lee?” Leon answers him by kissing his neck tenderly as he lines himself up with Hop’s already full hole.

“Just a little stretch here-“ Leon grunts as he pushes past the weak resistance Hop’s body puts up. He hates to admit it, but Raihan did prepare him well. Just a little bit of pushing and his cocks slides in right beside Raihan's own, hot and throbbing and deliciously _tight_.

Hop goes completely limp, head falling back on Leon's shoulder. “Lee, Lee, Rai, Lee-“

“I think we broke him.” Raihan laughs. “Oh wow, I actually can’t believe we both fit inside…” He controls Hop’s body, seeing as Hop is clocked out, pulling the boy down onto both of their cocks slowly. “You should see him from the front Leon, looks like he’s pregnant, got a full fucking baby bump-“

“Yeah?” Leon rasps against Hop’s neck. “Who do you think the fathers gonna be?”

“Me, obviously.” Raihan challenges him. “I’ve already got one up on you.” 

Leon hums, hands wandering down to feel the bulge for himself. One hand resting on Hop’s thigh to hold him up and the other over his belly, feeling the movement inside of him as Raihan and Leon thrust against each other. “Mm, I think mine’s stronger though. Closer DNA and all that.”

Raihan scoffs. “That’s bullshit.” 

Leon meets his gaze and holds it there. “Pull out and I’ll show you how it’s _really_ done Raihan.”

Raihan obliged, pushing Hop into Leon's lap before raising his hands in surrender. “Alright, I see what’s going on.” The _second_ he is no longer penetrating Hop Leon is on the boy, pressing him down into the bed as Leon fucks him from behind. Raihan sits back, content in a job well done. He got his dick wet, and managed to get Hop and Leon to commit to their incestuous fantasies. All in a good day's work.

Raihan's eyes wandered about as he played with himself, mentally congratulating himself on the setting he had made up. The candles on the nightstand, rose petals on the bed, clothes strewn around the floor, abandoned backpack full of recording equipment-

Oh fuck.

Hop and Leon meanwhile, are unbothered. 

“Ilubyu!” Hop garbled out around Leon's fingers in his mouth. “Ilubyu ‘eon!”

“I love you too Hop.” Leon finally admits, the confession sliding off his tongue. “I love you so much, baby. I’m going to take care of you now, you’ll be mine forever.” 

“Yeth!!” Hop screams wildly. “Forevah!!”

“I’m going to fill you up Hop.” Leon moans, nearly drowned out by the slapping sound of skin on skin. “That makes it a promise.”

Hop’s only answer to that is garbled nonsense that Leon can’t even imagine translating, so he takes it as agreement. He pulls out only to flip Hop over onto his back, kissing his brother deeply as Leon comes inside of him. Leon imagines his own cum spilling deep inside Hop, pushing out all of Raihan’s until there’s no evidence of the other man ever touching his Hop. 

When the brothers pull apart they pant for breath, lost in each other eyes. Both of them feel warm and soft, hearts full of their tender, forbidden love. And the knowledge that that love is returned is heavenly, the two brothers can only rest their foreheads against each other as they look deep into their matching sets of eyes.

“Uh, hate to break up the moment here.” Raihan interrupts. “But we have a problem.”

Leon takes a deep breath but he doesn’t need to count to ten because Hop is there with him. “What are you talking about Raihan.” He says, irritated.

“Well, we uh…” The brothers turn from each other to see Raihan forlornly holding up a camera. “We’re supposed to like…record…”

“Oh fuck.” Hop tenses in his arms, but Leon feels a wave of calm wash over him. 

“Hop, just a second love.” He lays Hop down gently on the bed, crawling off it entirely as he stands up straight. Leon tucks himself back into his pants, adjusts his shirt, clears his throat, then turned and slammed his fist into Raihan’s jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Raihan falls to the floor like a sack of potatoes and Leon brushes himself off before climbing back beside a horrified Hop. “ _What the fuck was that?!”_

“Hop.” Leon took his hand. “I was Dande.” 

Hop blinked at him slowly, face regaining the red color Leon loved so much. “You- I- me- I-“

“Yes.” Leon kissed the inside of Hops' wrist. “I don’t want anyone else to see you Hop, _ever_ again. I want you to be for my eyes only, is that fair?”

Hop nodded his head, eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Leon sighed contentedly, pulling him in close to his chest as the two laid down on the hotel bed.

“You were Dande?!” Hop squeaks out. “ _The whole time?!”_

“Yes.” Leon says, just a little bit ashamed. 

Hop sputtered. “Then what the hell did I do all _this_ for?!”

Leon laughed gently. “It worked out though, didn’t it?”

Hop sighed, nuzzling into Leon's chest. “... I think Raihan’s dead.”

“He deserves it.”

“Lee.”

“If he’s not up in ten we’ll call for housekeeping and bounce, okay?”

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on chattr (which is. the pokemon equivalent of twitter that i never put in my fic. so im mentioning it now) @hopsoncocks


End file.
